1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of food preparations, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a new friedcake food product bonded to a stick member or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Friedcake products are cakes or the like that take the form of rings, twist, balls, or strips that are fried in deep fat, such as doughnuts or crullers. While such food preparations have always been popular, there has been a great expansion of doughnut shops and the like in this country within the last decade. The growth has been part of the advent of the fast food industry, which has seen unparalleled growth.
The fast food industry has thrived upon foods that are capable of mass preparation. Also, the public's pallet, which has often seemed insatiable, has demanded a range of confections that are readily available, quickly consumable and easily handled.
Doughnuts and related pastries continue to be a great favorite, but these do have the drawback of being somewhat messy and difficult to handle. This presents a problem similar to that which was encountered by frozen confections before the invention of popsicle and eskimo pie type confections, which presented a way of bonding frozen confections items to stick handles. However, prior to the present invention, efforts to provide such handling convenience to sweetbread pastries and the like have not proved completely adequate. An example of one solution along this line is the dunking doughnut, which is a doughnut having a tab portion that can be used to hold the doughnut while eating the remaining portion of the doughnut.
In nonpastries, an example of a food article on a stick member is the corndog, which is a food item that is prepared by inserting a stick member in a weiner, dipping the weiner in corn batter, and frying the batter. But this combination, like the familiar candied apple on a stick, is a combination of more than one element, and such a food article-stick member combination has not heretofore been available where the food portion is of unitary constituency.